When the cats away
by pampilot67
Summary: Rick and Castle have a fight about the meaning of a word. Castle walks away from being a couple


When the Cats away, the mice will play

1

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Rick walks away from what another think is a perfect couple. It started when she ask for more time to work out all her fears, and feelings. Rick in reckless statement told her to have fun and explore her feeling with other. She thought he gave her a green light to explore all her emotions with whoever she felt like. She was wrong.

**I**t started out as a fun night they were at a club that Rick knew the owner. Drinking and dancing they had no idea how much change this night would make in their lives together. They had been a couple for just four weeks were talking about moving in together, when a single word changed everything. The word that triggered the slow burn that became a bombshell, was '**mine**'. Rick used it a term of endearment, Kate took it as a term of dominion, she felt he was saying she belonged to him, like a slave, a piece of property. Kate Beckett would never be that to anyone. The disagreement on a choice of words became a heated fight. The night ended with each going home to their own apartments separately, with no parting kiss.

**M**onday, after the weekend, Kate was at her desk when Rick arrived at ten. He brought no coffee; she knew he was still mad about their date. He addressed her as detective Beckett, every time she ask him a question. To say it was cool in the squad room was an understatement. It was warmer in the freezer, than there. A new body drop interrupted the cool flow of the room. Gates noticed the extra quiet of the bullpen and to change it quickly she sent all four of the team out together.

At the scene Kate took over giving orders to everyone there. Lanie was the first one to take unbridged at Kate.

"_HA, Miss detective I am the boss on scene till I release the body to the lead detective. I ant done that yet, missy." "Sorry Lanie I jumped the gun."_

"_What got your ass in a twist Beckett." "I guess, yes it Castle. We had a fight on Friday on a date and he walked away and today he ack like I'm a stranger. He polit to a fault, always saying the correct words to be a smart ass, but not nasty. It's hurt he with acting this way."_

"_What started this, war, Kate?" "Were on a date we met another couple, and the guy was hitting on me not his date. Rick got hot and bothered and told the guy that I was his. His exact words where she is mine so take off. He did leave, I could not keep quiet about his choice of words were, it started a bad fight. We left separately and have not said anything till this crime scene."_

"_**MINE, **__mine__**, **__that started a fight, he said you were his, right." "Lanie he made me feel like a piece of his property, some kind of servant, or slave, he owned." _

"_Kate you be have a problem; you know he loves you. In a man's mind if two people love each other, then each usually feels the other is their alone, not to share with others. In men this is double." "I'm a person, not a thing to own." _

"_Girly if you do not think you own him than you are unsure of your feeling for him. Do you want to share him, does he want to share you? If you cannot answer this question truthfully you are not a couple." "Lanie I love him, but I am a person, not something to be owned. I do not think I can live with someone who thinks of me as something he owns."_

"_Kate then you better think about ending this farce. You either need to rethink your feeling, or get a divorce, annulment quick before you destroy both of you." "Lanie you think Rick thinks your way?"_

"_Yes, I do, and I think you and he need to talk and soon." "Ok, I'll call him, but I think you are wrong." _

Kate made the promise to call Rick, but she procrastinated for days. When she did call, he was out of town on a book signing tour. It took three weeks for Kate to meet with Rick. Because it was, she who wanted to talk he set the time and place.

Saturday night at the bar he owned they met. When Kate entered, she saw their booth in the back open. Walking over she nodded to Mike the barkeeper and sat down. She was dressed in a new pale blue pant suit with a dark blue blouse underneath. Rick appeared out of no ware and sat down.

"_You look good tonight Detective Beckett." "You too Castle you always look good in purple."_

"_Why did you pick 'The Old Haunt' as the meeting place?" "I thought you would feel more comfortable here. We spent a lot of time in the past talking here_."

As he spoke Mike brought over their drinks.

"See even Mike remembers your drink. "Castle the disagreement we had was so stupid I can't understand what is or was about." "That was what the argument was about. You do not understand me or my feelings."

"Castle I love you but no is going to own me." "Kate I'm a writer, a wordsmith the word own as you are using it is not the same as how I used it." "Castle stop, you will never own me, if you thinks we will never be a couple."

Kate stood up and walked out. Later that night Kate called Rick, it went to voicemail. She left a message.

"_Castle I need to think give me a little time, please."_

Kate called two days later and left a message waited a week then, sitting at her desk, she called Rick. His phone went to voicemail after tree rings. Kate listen to the message.

"_This Rick Castle I'm out of town, I'll return your call as soon as I get time. Have a good day."_

Kate was a little disappointed and mad at the message.

He's been gone more than three months, without a single word to anyone. That makes it over for me. Kate, they must be a reason he has not call, maybe he sick, or hurt. He must have broken his fingers.

Esposito noted the look on her face.

"A little mad, are we? None of your business boys. I'm going home."


End file.
